Among all diseases caused by retroviruses in humans and animals, the acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) and the adult T-cell leukemia-lymphoma (ATLL) represent the most dramatic human diseases due to HIV and HTLV-1 retroviruses, respectively. The etiologic agent of the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a human retrovirus termed human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) of which there are presently two major subgroups, HIV-1 and HIV-2. These viruses are responsible for an ever widening world-wide epidemic of immune deficiency and central nervous system (CNS) disorders characterized by a slow, yet progressive, degeneration of immune and CNS functions. HIV-1 affects mainly North America, Western Europe, Haiti and Central Africa while HIV-2 is found predominantly in West African countries. The earliest symptoms of HIV infection include an acute influenza-like syndrome which persists for 2 to 3 weeks. Several weeks to many months or years following infection, lymphadenopathy and/or progressive depletion in CD4.sup.+ T-helper lymphocytes becomes apparent and disease evolves to the point where immune deficiency becomes manifest. The diagnosis of HIV infection is confirmed by laboratory tests which include the detection of HIV-specific antibodies and/or HIV antigens in patient sera, and the isolation of infectious virus from patients body fluids or cells. A similar disease is observed in rhesus macaques infected with the simian acquired immunodeficiency virus (SIV).
Immune deficiency in HIV infection is characterized by opportunistic infections with microbial agents which are not normally associated with disease in otherwise healthy individuals. The severity of these infections is exacerbated by the loss of helper T-cell function, which, when combined with other symptoms, such as diarrhoea and weight loss, leads to a general wasting syndrome. Death usually results from one or more opportunistic infections. As mentioned above, CNS involvement is another manifestation of AIDS and can be the result of direct HIV-induced neurological disease as well as that of opportunistic infections.
The predominant host cells for HIV in infected individuals are the CD4.sup.+ T-helper cell and the monocyte/macrophage. However, more and more evidence points to the fact that HIV can infect a wide variety of cell types, CD4.sup.+ and CD4.sup.-, both in vivo and in vitro. These cell types include those of the haematopoietic system, the central nervous system, the gastrointestinal tract, and skin. This wide host cell tropism most likely accounts for the plethora of symptoms and the severity of disease associated with HIV infection.
HIV-1 and 2 have been the subject of massive and unprecedented research efforts in recent years in a number of areas including vaccine strategies. The development of an efficacious vaccine for prevention of HIV infection, is of considerable importance as it can be easily recognized that prevention of infection is the best way to combat any infectious disease.
Various strategies are currently being used in attempts to develop an effective vaccine against AIDS. Some of these strategies are briefly outlined along with their respective advantages and disadvantages.
A subunit HIV vaccine consists of one or more purified HIV immunogens, either obtained from disrupted whole virus or produced in genetically engineered eukaryotic or bacterial expression systems. An important advantage of this type of vaccine is the relative ease with which these products can be produced. However, this advantage can be countered by the fact that subunit vaccines only contain a subset of HIV antigenic determinants, which in some cases can lead to a less than optimal immune response. Moreover, viral protein subunits may adopt different spatial conformations when extracted from the context of the whole-virus particle. This may affect the structure of important conformational epitopes and result in inefficient immune responses.
Live recombinant virus vaccines consist of a non-pathogenic virus, such as vaccinia or adenovirus, which has one or more non-essential genes replaced by a nucleotide sequence encoding one or more HIV antigens. Live recombinant viruses can often induce efficient immune responses to single subunits of a particular pathogenic virus. However, as with subunit vaccines, recombinant virus vaccines express only a fraction of the total antigens of a given virus which can be disadvantageous when highly efficient immune responses are required.
Future vaccines may consist of synthetic peptides containing multiple epitopes of a given pathogen. These peptides, coupled to a carrier protein and combined with an appropriate adjuvant, are potentially capable of eliciting good and lasting humoral and cellular immune responses against multiple components of a pathogen. The development of an efficacious synthetic peptide vaccine for AIDS is likely to require the full identification of all the functionally important immunological determinants of HIV-1 and HIV-2, a task which may not be completed in the very near future. An important disadvantage of peptide vaccines is the difficulty to produce synthetic molecules mimicking conformational epitopes (immunological determinants which are formed by distant amino acid residues brought together in space by protein folding). If conformational epitopes are important for protection against a particular infectious agent, it is unlikely that traditional peptide vaccine designs will prove successful.
Inactivated, whole-virus vaccines consist of a purified preparation of intact particles from a given viral pathogen which has been rendered non-infectious by chemical or physical means. The inherent advantages of these vaccines are their relative ease of production and the fact that all or most of the important immunological epitopes of the virus are present. However, a major disadvantage of these vaccines is that infectious virus must be propagated on a large scale, thereby exposing production workers to significant risks, depending on the nature of the pathogen. Equally important is the fact that the virus must be rendered completely non-infectious. This poses ethical problems since it is extremely difficult to demonstrate that all infectious genetic material has been removed. Moreover, extensive inactivation regimes to kill all infectious viruses are likely to destroy or alter various immunological epitopes, thereby compromising the immunogenicity of the vaccine.
This invention describes a method to produce non-infectious, retrovirus-like particles as the basis for a candidate human vaccine against AIDS. This invention is also applicable to the production of similar particles serving as a vaccine to other retrovirus diseases which include, but are not limited to, the simian acquired immune deficiency syndrome caused by the simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV), and certain forms of human T-cell leukemia-lymphoma caused by the human T-cell leukemia virus I (HTLV-1).
A non-infectious retrovirus-like particle vaccine of this nature does not contain any infectious RNA and has the advantage of including all or part of the major viral antigens in their native configuration. The production of such a vaccine does not obligatorily require physical or chemical inactivation, thus avoiding the possible destruction of important immunological determinants. The ability of this vaccine to elicit potent immune responses to native viral proteins without any risk of inducing infection and disease makes it an important new candidate vaccine for evaluation in animal models and humans.